


Rooftop Sessions

by y0rozuya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0rozuya/pseuds/y0rozuya
Summary: Eren needs a break from all the noise in the school cafeteria, so he decided to go somewhere in the school building that not many people visit. The only ones who does are the school staff. A short janitor included.





	Rooftop Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> For #Deru3939 in the Ereri Discord secret santa!

There is a small corridor in school that is not known by many people. One which Eren always visits when he wants peace and quiet. It's somewhat abandoned after the school decided to have more buildings in order to have new classrooms to support the increasing number of students. The corridor has old classrooms on its right and left side, but what Eren seeks is the door at the end of it. The one which leads him to the rooftop.

“I can't believe this shit's locked today.” Eren sighs, today is not his day.

For starters, he woke up to the loud sound of his parents arguing about something downstairs. Arriving at school was longer than expected since Mikasa and Armin didn't show up to pick him up today. He was pretty sure the universe was conspiring against him.

 

Adjusting to the fact he would have to return to his friends at the cafeteria and not get at least five minutes to relax, he started going back to where Armin and Mikasa were. On his way, he suddenly stopped as he saw the shadow of a person's foot before him, and raising his head he met two eyes who looked like were piercing his soul. He swallowed dry at that.

“What exactly is a student doing in a place that's not meant for them?” The unknown person's voice was firm. Eren noticed the person was a short man who looked to be in his thirties, the broom he carried with him told Eren he was in fact one of the janitors from the school.

“I was… I… umm…” Eren couldn't, for some reason, tell the janitor what he was up to.

“You were… um… um… get to the point!”

“I wanted to go to the rooftop!” Eren blurted out.

The janitor rose his eyebrows at that. “You cannot be here, this part of the school is meant for the staff and staff only. Get back to the cafeteria, the next class is starting soon.” The man simply said and walked past Eren, he was heading for the door Eren wanted to open.

“Can you please open the door to the rooftop? I need to stay there for five minutes, at least  
” Eren asked as he turned back to face the man.

The man turned his head back to him as well. “And why exactly would I do that when I just told you this part of the building isn't meant for students?”

“Because I'm having a shitty ass day and the rooftop is my escape place.” Eren admited.

“Guess what, you're probably not the only one having a hard time today.”

“Please, just… five minutes…” Eren's breathing started to get heavy, now was not the time for an anxiety attack.

The man sighed, feeling defeated. “Alright, brat, five minutes and you leave. You got class, anyway.”

Eren smiled and headed for the rooftop's edge, where he sat.

“Why do you even go here?” The man said as he sat next to Eren. Eren eyed him.

“I told you, this place… somehow… it's my escape place when I have a shit day.”

“I do not suffer from amnesia, brat, I remember what you said,” the man rolled his dark eyes, “I meant why here and not anywhere else?”

“It's because not a lot of people go through that corridor aside from school staff. I can yell and cry if I want to and no one would know, unless someone got here.” Eren paused for a moment. “Like you did…”

“I see…”

“So, what's your name?”

“You want to be friends now?” 

“Asking for someone's name does not directly mean they want a friendship. Just an information” Eren pointed out.

For the second time that morning, the janitor rolled his eyes. “Levi. My name's Levi”

“Pleasure to meet you, Levi. I'm Eren” Eren offered his right hand, expecting a hand shake. Levi shook it.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, listen.. your five minutes are up. Get out of here before another janitor sees you. You're gonna get late to class if you keep stalling.”

Eren started to rise to his feet. He smiled. “Alright, alright, I'm on my way. Although… I wonder if you'll open up the rooftop door for me sometime again.”

“Maybe.”

Eren looked shocked. “I.. was not expecting that.”

“As I said, you're probably not the only one going through a hard time.”

“Something you'd like to share?”

Levi gave Eren a short laugh in response. “Maybe in another rooftop session”. Eren smiled back and went to the cafeteria to meet his friends.

Looks like his secret spot was now not so hidden after all. 

He didn't mind it.


End file.
